


ghosts

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, polyspace babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Nebula sees a familiar face.
Relationships: Hints of original female character/original non-human character
Kudos: 4





	ghosts

It’s late at night. Nebula is exhausted- her routine that night was one of the more intensive ones, and she could  _ feel  _ her leg resisting the urge to give out. She’s beyond grateful when she can change into jeans, put her feet up for a bit.

It’s been so packed tonight that Pepurr stays in the room, looking unamused as the girls gossip and chatter. In between contributing her two cents, Nebula sends him commiserating glances. She knows he hates this part of the night, so he’s relieved when everyone starts filtering out. 

Nebula is the last, because Pepurr walks her back home and she can’t help wanting the other girls to make it back safe. She at least has half a chance of standing up for herself- the other girls don’t. They’re who she  _ wants  _ to be- no one dangerous. They’re happy. Odds are the closest they’ve gotten to violence is movies. 

She can’t help but be a little jealous. 

She tries to shake off these thoughts, gets to her feet reluctantly, ignoring the twinge of pain in her leg. Pepurr offers her a hand up and she takes it, regretting when he drops his hand.

She opens the door, already thinking about the rest of her day- going home, making something to eat and settling in with her guitar or an old movie. Instead, the face that greets her knocks any other thoughts right out of her head.

She hasn’t seen her littlest sister in-  _ god,  _ over  three years. She ran off the week after Nebula moved out- they wondered if Catsiopeia was  _ dead,  _ from how suddenly she vanished. Now that she’s been reconnecting with her family, its been one of Nebula’s biggest regrets.

“Catsi?” She breathes, hardly daring to believe it. For a moment all is silent. Catsiopeia opens her mouth like she might actually speak.

And then, Pepurr comes up behind Nebula from double-checking everything is clear. 

“Neb, who-”

His voice, though reassuring to Nebula, breaks the moment holding them silent.

Catsiopeia bolts.

“Who was that?” Pepurr asks, and Nebula can barely hear him from the blood rushing through her ears, the way her heart speeds up, the adrenaline building. 

She takes off after Catsiopeia, hearing Pepurr yelp with surprise and then cuss. Suddenly, none of the things that were bothering her- her exhaustion, her leg, the soreness in her muscles and her throat- none of that matters anymore. They all fade away as she sprints. She’s not gonna lose her baby sister again. 

Through the alleyways, twisting and turning, jumping over a fence- this is as familiar to Nebula as one of her dances. Her very bones remember this, remember the convoluted routes her family used to have to take while running. She can hear footsteps pounding on the pavement in the distance behind her, but she keeps her eyes ahead, on the fluffy tail starting to disappear around a corner. 

She doesn’t know how long she runs for, just knows she gets close enough and she  _ leaps,  _ tackling Catsiopeia to the ground. 

“Cat,” She gasps, trying to breathe and recover and talk all at once. Her sister smacks her across the face.

“Leave me alone!” She shouts, angry and hurt and  _ sad.  _ “You left!”

“I moved out,” Nebula manages to say, “But thats what adults  _ do,  _ Cat. I was twenty-one and I didn’t want-”

“Didn’t want what?” She snaps, shoving against Nebula. “To be home? To be a bounty hunter? Didn’t want  _ us?” _

“That’s not it at all!” Nebula says, and pulls her into a hug. Catsiopeia goes completely limp against her. “Cat, I have missed you  _ so much.  _ When I got rescued, and I didn’t know where you were I-”

There’s a noise of something shattering behind her, and Nebula loosens her hug, turning to look, confused.

A glass bottle comes down and makes contact with her head, and Nebula just collapses bonelessly. Blackness is swarming her vision, but she can see Catsiopeia drop the bottle, looking concerned before she kneels, quickly pressing two fingers to her throat to feel for her pulse. 

“ _ Hey!”  _ A familiar voice shouts, and the fingers come away, footsteps skittering off. She wants to sit up, wants to race after her sister once more, but she’s feeling blood trickling down her face, fading fast into unconsciousness.

When she comes to, she is lying in her bed at home. Her head hurts like a bitch, and she brings her fingers up to probe at it. They meet the thin cotton of a bandage. 

She tries to remember how she got home, can only summon the faint sensation of being scooped up by-

As if she summoned him just by thinking about him- or, more likely, he heard her stirring- the door opens and Pepurr strides inside. 

For a moment he looks concerned, worried about her, but then he’s all business, cupping her face in his hands so he can peel back the bandage and inspect the nasty gash the broken bottle left behind.

“Wanna tell me what the  _ fuck  _ that was all about, Princess?” He asks.

She doesn’t know what to say.


End file.
